Teenagers
by Tallie14
Summary: The CBI team are all 14, starting their first year of highschool...contains all characters. Lisbon/Jane mostly and some Rigsby/Van Pelt. please R&R, My first Mentalist fanfic - Done! -
1. Prelude : Meet the Jane's

Prelude : The Jane's

fourteen year old Patrick Jane was changing schools, he was moving to California, him and his father had 'worn out there welcome' so to say, in other words, his father had been busted conning a wealthy lady out of half her fortune.

"dad?" Patrick asked his father hopefully as they boarded the plane to California " do you think maybe we could stay in California"

"don't know son" hi father replied "we'll see"

Patrick, knew what that meant, they would probably have to move again.

He didn't say anything though, if there was one thing he had learnt about his father, it was to not whine about having to leave all the time, and to just observe where he did end up.

"well, at least I'll get to meet new people" he concluded lightly, already he knew to hide his feelings behind a cheerful comment.

"that's the spirit boy!" his father said happily, he patted the teenager on the shoulder as they sat in there seats, of course they were first class, just because they got busted on one con, doesn't mean they had not gained a couple thousand before they left for a plane ticket, not to mention the other thousands in their bank they were going to use to buy a new house when they arrived.


	2. Chapter 1: Teresa's Family

Chapter 1 : Teresa

Teresa Lisbon was going to her first day of High School, she wasn't like most girls, worrying about what to wear, she had thrown on a pair of loose jeans and a black hoody, her hair was done up in a simple pony tail. She was more worried about her brothers on there first day of school, it had been a year since her mother had died, and she had already started playing mom for her younger brothers, and punching bag for her father.

She looked over to her alarm clock, it was only 7:30, so she still had about half an hour before she had to start walking towards her high school, especially since she was planning on walking her younger brothers to elementary school. They were in grades six, four and kindergarten, and there school was on the way to the high school.

"breakfast!" she heard yelled from downstairs, it was Jeremy, her youngest brother, today was his first day of school, he was way more exited about it than Teresa was.

"Hey Tess, dad woke up" Matthew said from her doorway, he was the oldest out of her brothers, he knew what there dad was like when he woke up hung-over, and he knew enough to warn her.

"Thanks Matt" she said tiredly, she looked over to her right and grabbed the bottle of Advil from her night stand, she kept it there so that her father didn't lose it then take it out on her.

She grabbed a glass of water and two of the pills and hurried down the stairs to her fathers room, she had to step pass laundry and garbage to get there, but she made it to her fathers bedside.

"here dad" she said softly, knowing a loud voice would make the head ache worse, she handed him the Advil and water.

"Thanks Tess" he said tiredly causing anger to surge through Teresa. Sure he could get drunk, beat her and her brothers and yet every morning wake up and act like nothing had happened, it pissed her off.

Saying nothing she turned away and left the room, she knew if she had let any anger slip into her words he would just get mad, and being mad didn't solve anything.

"Jeremy, Hans, Matt, come on, we'll stop by a fast food place and get breakfast sandwiches before school okay?" she called as she walking into the kitchen , it was slightly messy, but Teresa had cleaned it yesterday night, so she didn't bother with tidying up this morning before heading out.

A chorus of "Yeah" 's echoed her earlier statement, so she threw on her jacket and shepherded her brothers out the door.

They stopped at Mc Donald's which was on the way, she used her money from her part time job to buy them each a breakfast sandwich and a hash brown, and a large milkshake for them all to share, she didn't buy anything for herself though.

After she had dropped them off at school she walked towards her high school, she would meet up with her best friend Kimball Cho, but to everyone who knew him, they called him Cho.

Little did she know, that she would also be meeting a certain Patrick Jane.


	3. Chapter 2: Not Quite Jisbon Yet

**Chapter 2 : Not quite Jisbon**

**Teresa walked into the office to get the slips with her classes written on them when she first arrived, she had gone to one of the smaller high schools, it only had about 700 kids, yet the office had about twenty waiting in line, in front of her was a boy who looked about her age, he had curly blond hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in fancy cloths, and was tapping his foot to the music that was coming out of his I-pod **_**" the markings of a spoiled rich boy" Teresa thought to herself as she stared at his bopping blond head. He turned off the music and took out the earphones.**_

"_**Hi" he said suddenly, Tess was caught of guard, she hadn't expected him to say anything to her, but she didn't show it.**_

"_**Hi" she answered, her voice sounded normal, calm, which was not really how she felt when those blue eyes stared into hers, studying her.**_

"_**Patrick Jane" the boy said, holding out his hand to her, Teresa looked at it a second before shaking it, she raised an eyebrow when he didn't let go right away**_

"_**let go please" she said, pulling her hand back slightly, but he didn't release her.**_

"_**after you tell me your name" he stated, smiling at her charmingly…Tess glared at him and said in a cold voice. **_

"_**what if I don't want to?"**_

"_**then I'll find out on my own" he said cockily, still holding onto her hand, Teresa grumbled something about arrogant spoiled brats and pulled her hand away with his with all her strength, whish was certainly enough, she ended up slightly elbowing the person standing behind her. **_

"_**sorry!" she said hurriedly, looking behind her to the girl standing there, she was tall for her age, her red hair was curled around her pretty face, framing it perfectly.**_

"_**no problem, My names Grace, you?" the red head said politely smiling at Teresa.**_

"_**Teresa" she answered, quickly, before turning back around in the line-up, coming face to face with a beaming Patrick Jane.**_

"_**It's a beautiful name" he said cheerily, winking at Teresa who chose to ignore him, she decided the line was going much to slow and cursed having to stand by Jane, which was what she decided she would call him from now on.**_

"_**Jane, the line had moved up, so you can too" she said shortly "or else I could just go ahead of you"**_

"_**of course," he ushered her forwards with his hand and stood beside Grace.**_

"_**Hi" he said cheerily to her, she smiled politely and looked at him "Patrick Jane" he introduced himself, Teresa, who was listening from ahead of him, couldn't help noticing he didn't hold his hand out to her.**_

"_**Grace Van' Pelt" the redhead answered politely, Jane leaned over towards her and whispered **_

"_**that tall guy behind you, he's checking you out" **_

"_**what?" Grace said before turning to see a blushing guy who looked about her age behind her, he stuttered a little and said in a small voice.**_

"_**Um… Wayne" he said, not sure what else to do, he was relieved when Grace replied with her name.**_

_**Patrick turned to leave the two alone, he stepped forward standing right behind Teresa, who he could tell was pretending to ignore everything behind her.**_

"_**well, I better get to my first class I have English" he announced to the small group of people around him, Teresa turned around and stared at him.**_

"_**if you already had you classes, why the hell are you sitting here waiting in line?" she asked him irritably, he looked at her, put his hands in his pockets and smiled at her.**_

"_**just wanted to meet some interesting people" he said, then he turned and walked lazily out of the office room.**_

_**Lisbon was next to get up to the desk and she forgot momentarily about the strange guy who had gotten under her skin with only a short conversation.**_

_**As she got her slip she read the first class on it " English"**_

… _**she was in the same class as Jane.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Everyone

Teresa was late for her first class, she hated being late, but if she had been able to get her locker open on her first try she would not have been late. Of course it was just her luck that the classroom had only one empty seat, behind Jane.

Teresa grumbled under her breath as she took a seat, the teacher cleared his throat and re-started his lecture on how grammar was to be used, Teresa wished Cho were in this class with her, he was good at grammar since he seemed to always be reading.

She felt someone bump the back of her chair and turned slowly around, Jane was leaning back in his desk, his feet tapping against the back of her chair.

"Stop" she whispered, swatting at his feet, in the process tipping her chair over and crashing to the ground. In an instant Jane had stood up and helped her back up to her feet, Teresa, not wanting to make any more of a scene didn't push him away, although the glare she shot him could have burned building to the ground.

"Sorry" she said to the teacher, who was looking at her with a frown.

"Well, now we know not to goof around with Mr. Jane don't we Miss Lisbon?" he asked in his dry voice.

"Yes sir" Teresa replied, she looked down at her text book as she felt her face heat up.

The class continued on like normal, after a few seconds Jane stood up behind her and asked to get a drink, as he walked by he placed a folded piece of paper on her desk. Teresa sighed and opened it, inside was a small note. " I'm Sorry" Teresa couldn't help the small smile, she didn't notice Jane standing by the doorway still watching her.

"Yeah Right" she wrote back on the paper, and as he walked by to go back to his desk she handed it to him.

" I am" he whispered behind her.

"well, it doesn't matter since I don't care" she hissed, only loud enough for him to hear.

"yes you do" he replied, Teresa decided now was a good time to ignore him, since everyone in the class was looking at her and Jane. As she leaned back into her chair she felt the familiar tapping of feet on her chair… the pencil she was holding broke in two pieces.

* * *

"Cho!" Teresa called as the bell rang dismissing the school for lunch, her last class she had been in with Grace.

"Hey Tess" Cho said in his Flat voice "How are classes for you?"

"Good you? Oh yeah, I was wondering if my friend Grace could come to lunch with us?" she asked as they started walking out the door, Cho nodded.

"I invited someone to come with us too, do you mind?" Teresa shook her head, she was just happy to be able to walk around town and be away from school.

"Who is it?" she asked, she seen Grace coming and waved her over, still listening to Cho.

"A guy named Patrick" Cho said offhandedly, Teresa looked at him with a smile.

"Very funny" she said, but when he just looked at her like she was crazy her smile faltered.

"Jane?" she said weakly, Cho nodded.

"I just met him, he just moved here"

"yeah I met him already" Teresa groaned, Cho looked at her apprehensively.

"I take it you don't like him ?" he questioned.

"to put it mildly" she said, just then Grace arrived, she was carrying a penut butter sandwich in her hand. then she noticed Cho and introduced herself, Cho did the same.

"look there's Patrick" Cho said evenly, he was waving at them from across the hall, Wayne was standing beside him as they walked over.

"meet Wayne, I hope you don't mind that he's coming with us"

And with that they headed out to Mc Donald's, Jane paid for everyone, Teresa was thankful, although she didn't show it, one less lunch for her was more food for her brothers.


	5. Chapter 4 : Spaghetti and English Advice

Teresa stopped at a small grocery store on her way home, she bought some hamburger and spaghetti noodles, which would have to do for supper, her brothers had walked home on their own, so Teresa had a little bit of time just to herself, she knew her dad would be out at a bar and would come home later, so her brothers were safe.

On the way to her house, if she went a little out of her way, was a nice park, she decided she would stop there on the way home.

When she got there she set down her groceries and backpack full of schoolwork and sprinted over to the swings, she loved swinging, the feeling of freedom and the wind blowing through her hair. As she sat down on the plastic seat she pushed off the ground and started to swing, that was when she decided that she would come here after school at least once a week, it helped her relax and all together made her feel better.

As she swung she let her thoughts wander, the settled on her new friends. Grace and her had hit it off right away, Teresa could tell Wayne had a thing for her, she was pretty sure Grace sorta liked him too, but would not admit it. Wayne didn't seem that bad either, an altogether okay guy, he was joining the football team, and Grace had said something about cheerleading, Teresa guessed that the fact that the practices for football and cheerleading were at the same time. Then her thoughts settled on Patrick Jane, even in the short while she had met him he had driven her crazy, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at him about it for very long.

When Teresa came out of her thoughts it was getting dark, which meant she had to get home soon and cook supper for everyone.

"well at least that made me feel a little better" she said to no one in particular. She grabbed her stuff and started on her way home, she went the long way which took her past the neighbourhood next to hers.

As she passed one of the houses she noticed a man standing in the driveway, he had curly blond hair and green eyes, he was on his cell phone standing beside one of the newer dodge cars, Teresa didn't know much about cars but she knew enough to know that one costed a fortune.

The man seemed totally distracted and didn't notice her passing, but she couldn't help but think he looked a lot like Jane, Teresa thought the man must have been his father or something.

"Patrick!" the man yelled loudly, Teresa stopped for a second in surprise, then continued walking, before long she had passed the house but she could still hear the conversation going on in the drive way.

"I like it here" the older man said fondly

"me too" Patrick answered.

"maybe this time we can stay a little longer than usual" the man said, and Teresa didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because she had walked out of the hearing zone, even with only that little sentence she wondered what it meant. She figured that maybe they just moved a lot.

"I bet Jane bugs people so much they get kicked outta town" Teresa murmured to herself with an amused smirk.

* * *

"Yumm!" Jeremy said happily, looking at his plate of freshly cooked spaghetti, Teresa smiled at him and looked at her other brothers.

"help yourself " she told them, after they had loaded there plates she grabbed some food for herself, she made sure to leave a little bit for her dad, if he came home sober enough he might be hungry, and food usually made him feel better when it was time for him to wake up the next morning.

All the sudden the front door burst open, at first Teresa was startled, but then her father came staggering in. his thinning brown hair was matted to his head and his eyes were blood shot. Even Jeremy at only five could tell he was extremely drunk.

"whadda'ya starin at?" he demanded, his voice slurring every word, he raised his hand in a threatening gesture, all of her brothers cringed but Teresa stood in front of them, protecting them.

"There's food if you want dad" she said pointing to the spaghetti on the stove, the man leered at her and then mumbled something incomprehensible before loading himself a plate of the food.

All the sudden the phone rang, echoing across the suddenly silent kitchen.

"Got it!" Teresa called, but before she could grab the cordless phone from it's stand her father slapped her hand away.

"I goddit" he said "s'my house'n my phone" he picked up the phone.

"hello?" he said into the speaker, teresa stared at him wishing he had just left it, people didn't need to know her dad was a slobbering drunk.

"who'sit?" her dad slurred into the receiver, he paused for a second and then nodded.

"for you" he told Teresa handing it to her "an'itsa boy" he said in a warning voice.

"Hello?" Teresa asked guessingly, into the receiver, a familiar voice answered.

"Hiya Teresa!"

"Jane?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah, just thought I'd call to say hi"

"how the hell did you get my number?" she said angrily, her father started eating his supper again, her brothers looked at her nervously, wondering who she was talking too.

"well, you last name is Lisbon, and I could tell you walked to school, so I looked for any Lisbon's within walking distance of the school, and only you came up" he said cheerily on the other line.

"how did you know I walked to school?" Teresa demanded, she took the phone and walked up to her room, waiting for Jane to answer.

"well just by the way you held yourself, the way you were dressed the color of your face showed that you had been exercising, and a bus doesn't give you that much exercise"

"well" Teresa said, kind of at a loss for words, she hadn't expected him to pay that much attention to details, I mean how many people did she know who did?

"anyways, did you do your English homework?" he questioned, Teresa grimaced, she had totally forgot.

"of course I did!" she said to Jane, not wanting to admit she had forgot.

"mmhmm…lair" he said on the other end of the phone.

"I'm about to do it right now" she concluded, as she reached into her backpack and pulled out the homework assignment.

"well, then I'll let you get started on that" he said smugly, "Bye Teresa"

"Bye Jane, it was lovely talking to you" she said sarcastically, Jane just ignored the sarcasm.

"You too and, I wouldn't have given your dad spaghetti, when he throws up, its gonna be ugly" Jane told her happily.

"how did you know-" but before she could finish her question Jane was already answering it.

"well when you walked pat my house you had spaghetti noodles and hamburger"

"oh" Teresa said, she blushed slightly, but she didn't know why, I mean it wasn't like she did anything wrong all she had done was walk past a house.

"well I'll see you tomorrow, we have three classes together don't forget!" Jane said, all to happily.

"How could I?" Teresa grumbled, then before he could say anything else she clicked the off button the the phone.

"Damn English" she said as she studied the sheet, she had to admit, it was a good thing Jane had called to remind her, if she didn't start it soon she wouldn't have enough time to finish it.

"Jeremy, Hans, Matt, get up here if you have any homework!" she yelled out her door, shortly after her three brothers filed into her room with school work.

"who was that?" Matt asked her, Teresa sighed.

"a smart ass" was all she replied.

"no swearing!" Jeremy said, hitting her on the head, she laughed at him and agreed to stop. Out of her brothers Hans said the least, infact, he hadn't spoken since their mother had died. Teresa layed a hand upon his shoulder and gave a squeeze.

It was a wonderful family moment, only interrupted when Teresa herd her father puking downstairs, she went down to see regurgitated spaghetti everywhere.

Next time she decided she might consider listing to Jane.


	6. Chapter 5: a New Routine

When Patrick woke up for school the next day his dad was gone, a note was left on the counter on it said " Patrick- Be back tonight- Dad" with a weary sigh Patrick crumpled the paper and through it into the garbage can. After having a shower and getting dressed Patrick decided to head out.

humming to himself he made his way along the street when he seen a small group of people walking to school, three boys and one girl. he could tell right away who the girl was.

"Tess!" he called, the girl turned around and gave a short hesitant wave. Patrick jogged up to meet them, not even bothered when Teresa tried to keep her brothers walking with her.

"Hi Jane" she said, still walking, the oldest of what Patrick assumed to be her brothers walked a little bit closer to her, he was protective, or else wanted to be protected, something, or somebody they were around made them feel threatened, he also noticed bruises on there arms, he hadn't noticed it on Teresa yesterday because she had been wearing a sweater.

"who are you?" the youngest boy asked, Patrick guessed he was about five.

"Patrick" he answered, he patted the boy on the head, who looked at him funny, and then beckoned him closer, Patrick seen Teresa watching the exchange and from the look of confusion on her face he guessed she was trying to figure out what her brother was doing. Patrick stopped and bent down, he was level with the boys mop of brown hair, and then the little boy leant over closer.

"My name is Jeremy" the little boy whispered, and then he added " and that's Hans and Matt... don't talk to Hans because he doesn't talk since Mommy died"

Patrick nodded, he knew that none of the others had heard Jeremy, so he just stood up and smiled.

"What exactly did he say?" Teresa asked after a couple seconds of walking,

Patrick smiled at her and replied "He just told me and his brothers names, pretty much"

"Oh, well he's the most talkative out of them" Teresa replied, Patrick knew she was testing what else Jeremy had told him.

"yeah the other two just keep staring at me" he said with a laugh, Teresa didn't say anything so Patrick just walked in silence beside her.

"did you guys eat today?" he asked them all, Jeremy looked at him expectantly.

"we were going to stop on the way to school, you wanna come ?" Jeremy said happily, Patrick looked at Teresa before nodding his head.

"Great, I am of course paying for everything" at that he seen Teresa's face relax slightly, he realized Breakfast had been coming out of her pocket, now it made more since when she was so relived when h paid for food yesterday.

"well lets stop here" Matt said, Patrick nodded and they walked into the restaurant, Teresa picked three burger combos' and they all sat down to eat.

"what time is it?" Teresa asked him, Patrick looked down at his watch and read the time 8:30 am... they only had fifteen minutes until the bell rang.

"8:15" Patrick replied easily, he started eating the hash brown he had ordered, offering Teresa half of it, he wasn't surprised when she declined the offer. obviously she didn't like accepting peoples hospitality, Patrick guessed the only reason she had let him buy food was for her brothers sake, it was obvious she cared about them a lot, she was the only thing they had, besides a father, whom Patrick, from the short encounter he had with him last night, had guessed was an abusive drunk.

they finished there food quickly and dropped off Teresa's brothers at their elementary school.

"time?" Teresa questioned, as they continued walking.

"aah, you don't have to worry about the time!" Patrick said happily, gesturing at the scenery around the street he smiled.

"enjoy the day" he proclaimed, before putting his hands back into his pockets.

"well I care about being late, i was late yesterday already, and I don't want to make a bad impression"

"well in that case, you should have been at school about, eh... two minutes ago?" he said, glancing at the watch on his hand.

"Damnit Jane!" Teresa said angrily "how come you didn't tell me we were late ?" she demanded, he just shrugged and continued walking happily.

"you can be late then, I don't want to be!" Teresa said with a sigh, and then she started running, Patrick, whom had caught up to her and was jogging beside her, couldn't help but smile.

he decided he didn't want his father giving him a ride to school anymore, he quite enjoyed this instead.

"what are you smiling at!" huffed Teresa, even though they had started walking again, they were both slightly out of breath.

"Just the beautiful day" he said happily.

He really did like California.


	7. Chapter 6: Not Only a Mind Reader

Teresa sat quietly in class, the teacher had given her and Jane detention for being late, and there was the whole thing about disrupting the class.

"I know, you think it's all my fault" Patrick said with a sigh, it was obviously fake, for some reason Teresa didn't think he was all that worried about detention.

"it is your fault!" she snapped, keeping her eyes on her work.

"don't worry about it, I'll fix it okay?" he said lightly behind her, she turned around and studied him.

"how?" she asked,

Patrick just smiled and replied. "don't you worry about it" , Teresa turned back around to the front of the classroom.

then the bell rang letting them out of class, Teresa hurried out the front door, she was going to go to her locker and grab some science homework she had received earlier today and finish it up in detention.

when she arrived at the door she seen there were already a couple kids in there, she handed the slip with how long she had to stay to the teacher at the front room and headed towards the back of the room.

she opened her text book and started reading about the formation of the planets., trying to ignore the hunger gnawing at her stomach.

she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings so when a voice whispered "Hey Tess" in her ear she jumped slightly.

"What?" she whispered harshly, Patrick faked a feigned look of hurt and put an arm to his chest as if he was dying.

"such cruelty,!" he said dramatically, keeping his voice low enough that everyone in the room couldn't hear.

"you are annoying, get" she said with finality, then she looked back to her science work.

"well then here" he said setting down a baggy of something on her desk, Teresa looked at it for a second before deciding to ignore it.

Patrick sat in a desk beside hers, laying his head down on it he closed his eyes. after a few minutes Teresa couldn't resist the temptation to open the baggy, inside was a sandwich (strangely her favourite kind) and an apple and a juice box.

"why did you bring me a lunch?" she whispered, Patrick kept his eyes closed, laying with his head on the desk.

"Jane!" she said sharply, hitting him on the head with her pencil. his eyes opened immediately and he looked around the room.

"Teresa!" he said back to her, in the same tone she had used with him.

"why did you-" she started to ask again when he started talking.

"i made an extra lunch today, i figured since you would be in here, I'd give it to you" he explained, Teresa looked at him again.

"how do you do that?" she finally asked, still studying him.

"do what?" Patrick asked back, smiling happily.

"Just know things about people, and stuff" she finished lamely, but she still wanted an answer, if he was a mind reader-

"I'm not a mind reader" he stated

"I never thought you were!" Teresa said quickly, Jane just gave her a disbelieving stare.

"I just observe things, like see that kid in front of us? the one with the black hair and ear phones in?" he pointed to the guy he was talking about.

"he is one of the youngest out of his siblings, he just broke up with his girlfriend or else got rejected, and he's only in detention because he was drawing on school property"

"how do you know that though? Teresa asked, she was staring at the guy trying to figure out how Patrick knew so much about him.

"his cloths are all hand-me-downs, which is why i said he had older siblings, he is doodling a girls name on that desk, and from the look of his face and by his body language he is upset, so he probably just either got turned down by that girl, or else broke up with her. and he loves art, look at the doodles he has on taht desk, there very good, but he doesn't carry around any paper so he probably drew on school property" Jane finished his statement with a deep breath.

"oh yeah" she murmured, she was surprised that he paid that much attention to the people around him.

"what do you know about me from looking at me?" she asked suddenly, Patrick looked at his desk.

"I'm not going to analyze you Teresa, it would just make you mad" and for once he looked serious.

"then don't tell me" she said, then she turned back to her school work.

"anyways, I told Cho and Grace and Wayne we would go meet up with them by twelve fifteen, and it's already twelve thirteen, so grab you stuff and lets go" Patrick said.

"Um, I'm not going anywhere, i have detention" She said in a surprised voice, she pointed at the teacher for effect " and what makes you think she would let us leave?"

"oh, i already talked to the principle, and were excused from detention" Patrick said offhandedly and he jumped up and grabbed his stuff.

"how?" Teresa asked as he started walking away, she grabbed her stuff and hurried to catch up with him.

"i explained out situation in a way he could understand, he has kids our age did you know that? they live with there mother whom he divorced three years ago"

"Umm, Jane?" Teresa asked, deciding to not question how he knew all this about the principle.

"yes?" he said, still continuing to walk.

"why did you bring me a lunch if were going to meet everyone else?" she had top admit she was curious.

"Eat it when you at the park after school today" he said, as if it was obvious.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew about that" she said, looking at him.

"No, I didn't follow you so you can stop calling me a stalker in your head" he said laughing, Teresa could feel the hear flooding her cheeks.

"I wasn't!" she tried to protest, even though, she had been.

"yes you were" he said pointing his finger for effect, then he added, seemingly as an after thought "did you know Wayne is trying to get the guts to ask out Grace?"

"You know what? I have to go to the bathroom, you keep on walking" and within a second she practically ran away, but instead she went to her locker and opened it.

inside was a note.

"We are all heading over to Sylvia's for lunch, make sure to catch up with us! - Jane" it said in sloppy handwriting.

"He's not only a mind reader, he a damned psychic!" Lisbon muttered to herself as she threw her books into her locker.

"how did he know i was going to ditch him?... and come to think about it, i have to wonder how the hell he got us out of detention... " she wondered under her breath, and then the thought hit her. He probably hadn't even asked to get out of there, he had probably just talked her into cutting detention.

she left the school heading for Sylvia's... muttering something under her breath about bad influences.


	8. Chapter 7: a New Project

Five weeks Later…

"I will choose partners for the project!" Mr. Harman, the English teacher, said to the class, Teresa sighed, some how she guessed who she would be paired up with.

The teacher started calling out names, he was going by last name as he usually did whn pairing his students up, Teresa already knew she would be with Jane, L and J were too close to each other.

After pairing everyone up the teacher started talking more about the project,

"you each have to choose a topic from a book I give you, you will have to work on it this weekend with your partner" he said, then dismissed the class.

"Tess, what book did we get?" Patrick asked, coming up to stand by her desk while she picked up all her stuff.

"The outsiders" Teresa said, reading the name on the book she had just been set down on her desk by the teacher.

"Good book" Jane said nodding his head "so what are you being for Halloween?" he asked, seemingly out of the blue, but after knowing Jane for five weeks, she knew almost everything he said was for something.

"Dunno" Teresa replied, she grabbed her copy of the book and started reading the back of it.

"We should all go trick or treating together, although, Rigsby and Van Pelt will probably sneak back to his house since there secretly going out"

Teresa looked at him in surprise, and also a little annoyance.

"Why do you feel the need to tell me all of this?" she said with a sigh.

"just so you know what's going on, don't worry, nobody else knows you know" he stated, as if he had just let her in on a secret. Well, it probably was a secret Teresa thought to herself.

"And yet, I still…don't care! What a surprise!" she said, her voice full of sarcasm. Sarcasm which Jane seemed to ignore.

"Well, that doesn't really matter right now does it" he stated "now about this book…where is that question sheet, ah yes" he said, he picked up the sheet and started reading over the questions.

"And I cant hang out with anyone for Halloween, I'm busy" she said, still reading the back of the book.

"your brothers can come with us" Jane said, as if it was obvious.

"well, maybe" she said, but she didn't know if she wanted to let Jane see her brothers again, last time, for at least two weeks after, Jeremy had been asking her to call Jane and invite him over to play, because he was supposedly 'Fun'. and the fact that Jane called her at least once a week to bug her, didn't help.

Jane grinned at her, obviously guessing her thoughts.

"Well, I'll call you tonight to talk about the project, so now you have an excuse to pick up the phone, without letting me know that you don't mind talking to you" he said winking at her. Although she knew (well guessed) he was joking, it was still annoying that he was pretty much right.

"Yeah right" Teresa scoffed. She had gotten all her stuff gathered up now and was standing up to get ready to leave the room and stop by her locker. Next block she had science, her only class without Jane, which was good in some ways, like that he never got both of them in trouble all the time, but she had to admit, it was kind of fun having him in class, and his answers on science.

"See you at lunch" he called as they went there separate ways, her to her locker and him to whatever class he had right now.

* * *

Teresa sat up in her room, in her lap she had her homework sitting, her brothers were all at friends houses so she felt a little relaxed. Then the phone rang. Since they didn't have caller ID she couldn't see who it was, but she still wasn't surprised to find out it was Jane on the other line.

"Hey Teresa" he said on the other end of the line, for some reason Teresa could hear voices in the background, and Jane sounded upset, which wasn't normal.

"hey Jane, you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh yeah, My dad's just having a party is all… so I was thinking, tomorrow we need to start on our project" he replied lightly.

"Well, I guess so, but only until about three p.m. then my brothers get home from there friends" Teresa stated, thinking she would beheading over to Jane's, she didn't want her brothers here alone without her to protect them.

"Well, I'll be there early then!" Patrick cheerily, before Teresa could answer he said he had to go.

It was only as she hung up the phone she realized, she did NOT want Jane at her house, for more than one reason, there was the fact that he would analyze all of her belongings, and that her dad would be home.

Teresa sat on her bed undecided. Then after a few minutes of contemplation she went down stairs and started cleaning up around the house.

"I guess I can handle this" Teresa muttered to nobody in particular.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

A/N - I'm going to do a chapter about Wayne and Grace soon here…and I need idea's for everyone's costumes, if you have any idea's please tell me!

Thanks :D


	9. Chapter 8: Not Such a Good Idea

Teresa went to bed late that night, she was up most of the night reading her book. Her father had come home about half an hour after Jane had called, he had passed out downstairs on the couch, before Teresa had gone to bed she had went down woke him up (easier said than done) and helped him stagger up into his room, Teresa was thankful he was oblivious drunk, it was easier to convince him to go upstairs.

Teresa didn't actually get asleep till about 1:00 am.

She had weird dreams, in her dream she was running, someone had a gun and was going to shoot her, she tried to fight him but she wasn't strong enough…Teresa woke up with a startled gasp, her body was covered in a cold sweat and her hair was matted to her head. She heard someone knocking on her door and looked over to her alarm clock 7:00am. She groaned thinking her father had woken up and gone out again and gotten arrested or something.

Waling over to the door, still wearing a pair of pyjama shorts and a tang top Teresa opened the door, standing there was Patrick, whose eyes opened in surprise when he took in her appearance.

"Get your eyes off me!" Teresa said indignantly "and why the hell are you here so damn early?"

"Well, I said I'd be early" Patrick explained "And I was awake so I figured I might as well come over"

Teresa sighed in frustration, but let him into her house.

"I need to go have a shower, I'll be back down in a little while _stay here" she told him before heading up stairs, she was still rattled from her dream, she wondered what it meant._

_Grabbing a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt Teresa entered her bathroom and had a quick shower, when she got out she put her hair in a messy bun and went back into her room to grab her book._

_Patrick was definitely not sitting on the couch silently waiting for her, infact he was looking througyh the stuff in her room, murmuring 'interesting'_

"_Jane!" Teresa cried out with frustration "Why in the hell are you digging through my stuff, and why are you in my room!"_

"_Well my dear Teresa, both are for the same reason… I was curious" he stated calmly, picking up a diary she hadn't written in for about a year._

"_Put that down!" she demanded, reaching over for it. Patrick held it out to her and she grabbed it instantly clutching it to her chest._

"_Stay out of my stuff!" she scolded him, Patrick held his hands out wide and nodded._

"_Just don't beat me" he jokes, Teresa shot him a glare and muttered something about him being lucky he wasn't on the floor knocked out._

'_You hurt me with such words" Patrick said beaming at her. Teresa didn't smile back._

"_I'm going to hurt you physically if you don't get out of my room right now!" she grumbled, pushing him towards the door._

"_and go straight to the couch!" she called after him as an afterthought. She then hurriedly put her journal under her pillow and grabbed her book and the question sheet._

_Patrick was surprisingly sitting on the couch, his hands folded on his lap when Teresa went back down stairs._

"_Teresa, took you long enough, do you know how hard it is to sit here quietly?" Patrick said, jumping up immediately._

"_I brought down the question sheet, do you want to do a poster or an essay?" she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice._

"_How about an essay?" Patrick suggested easily "do you have a computer or anything?"_

"_yeah, I have a laptop" Teresa said quickly and ran up to her room to grab it ( A/N I don't know it Lisbon would have a laptop, but hey… I could make her have a tail if I wanted so, let's all assume she got it from her mom before she died, since she wouldn't have spent her money on a computer when she had to feed her brothers)_

_When she came back down Patrick had the book open on the coffee table in front of him, writing down notes._

"_Want me to type?" He asked as he looked up to greet her, Teresa looked at him suspiciously before finally agreeing, she was a horrible typist anyways._

"_Just don't, like, go in my files and stuff okay?" she half asked, half demanded. Patrick smiled a her and quickly looked around before nodding._

"_why were you looking around like that?" Teresa asked curiously, looking around also._

"_Just making sure there's nothing you could use as a weapon near by" he said lightly._

"_well, lets get started okay?" Teresa said with a sigh, today seemed to have already lasted forever, in an annoying way._

_Patrick opened up a word document and after working on the project for about three hours Teresa decided they could take a break._

"_I'll make some lunch and then we'll finish up after so that we don't have to work on it tomorrow" she said, she stood up and went into the Kitchen and pulled out some Kraft dinner and hotdogs, she decided that would have to do, I mean it wasn't like she was feeding a king, it was only Jane._

"_Yum" Patrick said, picking up the box of K.D and studying it "I think I'll just go and finish up on that last question on the report" he stated, Teresa nodded and grabbed out a cooking pot._

_She had just added the noodles to the boiling water when Patrick's voice called out to her from the living room._

"_Um, Teresa, could you please tell your dad I'm allowed to be here" He asked as she walked into the living room, her father was holding Jane by the front of his shirt, if it had been anybody else but her father Teresa probably would have laughed, but she knew her father, and for all her talk, she still didn't want Jane to get hurt._

"_Dad! He's here to help me with a report for school!" she said hurriedly, her father looked at Patrick suspiciously before throwing him onto the ground, Patrick stood up and brushed himself off._

"_Why the hell is a boy here?" he demanded of Teresa, Teresa winced, he was still pretty drunk from the night before._

"_For school dad" Teresa explained "maybe you should go back to bed?" she asked hopefully, the man roared at her raised his hand._

"_Don't you tell me what to do!" he yelled angrily, Patrick came to stand behind Teresa, she noted it with mixed feelings, not sure if she should yell at him to get out of the way so he didn't get hurt, or thanks him for being there for her._

"_Dad, please stop, we have guests over!" she said angrily._

"_Teresa, that might not be the best idea, you see right now he's trying to show he's the boss and-" before Jane could finish the man had hit him across the face, Patrick stumbled back a few steps before turning to look back at the man._

"_Don't!" Teresa yelled angrily, shoving her father backwards, in an instant his fist connected with her face and she fell onto the floor. She stood up once again, Patrick, who had been shocked up till now started trying to get her out of the way of the mans fists._

"_you wanna challenge me boy!" the man yelled at Patrick, spit flying with every word._

_Patrick grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, which happened to be a boot. The older man charged at him and Patrick hit him in the chin with the steel toed boot, he swung with enough force that the man stumbled back a couple steps before being collapsing._

"_Oh my god" Teresa said, tears swimming in her eyes, Patrick went over and laid a hand on her shoulder, still breathing heavily._

"_Don't worry, he's drunk enough he wont remember this when he wakes up" he reassured her, Teresa nodded._

"_he never remembers hitting us" she said angrily "He does this all the time you know!" she muttered, her voice full of hate._

"_I know, I'm sorry" Patrick said comfortingly, patting her shoulder._

"_I cant believe I'm telling you this" Teresa said with a hysterical laugh " I mean you of all people!"_

"_You can trust me" Patrick said softly "I wont tell everyone"_

"_Thank you" Teresa said softly, now her voice seemed more normal, sad, but not crazy._

"_Of course" Jane said sitting down beside her and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders._

"_Come on, it'll be alright, you and your brothers can come stay at my place tonight" He suggested. Teresa nodded her head, to upset to argue._

"_this will be interesting" Patrick said to himself as they turned off the food and grabbed some cloths for the night._

"_You got that right" Teresa muttered._

* * *

_A/N - I know this chapter is a little OOC, but I suck at writing scenes like this…tell me if I sucked too bad!_

_-Tallie14_


	10. Chapter 9: a Plan Being Planned

"Yes!" Jeremy yelled, pumping his small fist into the air, Matt looked at his brother like he was crazy.

"Well, Jeremy's happy to come over" Teresa muttered to Patrick who stood beside her beaming like crazy. Patrick still had no idea how the hell he was going to explain this to his father.

"Come on guys, I already packed your stuff earlier today and Jane dropped it off" Teresa told them "So we just have to walk there"

Her brothers obediently nodded, well, Jeremy kind of jumped while he nodded, Teresa had no idea why he liked Jane so much, it was almost weird.

Matt and Hans walked behind Teresa and Jeremy bounced ahead

"Your dad said it was alright?" Teresa asked uncomfortably, she was almost regretting deciding to go there, but she knew she wasn't going to go home tonight. And she felt a little guilty for Jane's forming black eye, she guessed she had one to match his.

"It's fine!" Jane said with a laugh, he noticed her looking at his eye and guessed it was darkening "we'll look like twins!" he proclaimed.

"Yeah because you look so much like a girl with dark brown hair" Teresa said with a smile, she was feeling a little better she had to admit. Then a thought hit her.

"Nobody can find out about me coming over to your house" she said sternly, Jane nodded, obviously he had been expecting her to say that.

"and I mean it." she warned.

"when have I ever lied to you? I said I wouldn't so I wont!" he said cheerily, Teresa studied him.

"Well actually you've lied to me more than I've ever lied to you" she said thoughtfully, Jane gave her his disbelieving stare.

" you lie to me lots, I just don't say anything, like, you lied to me on Monday" he said pointedly, Teresa glanced at him.

"About what?" she demanded, not sure what he was talking about.

"Well, remember when you said you had a dentist appointment?" he said lightly, Teresa nodded, knowing he couldn't guess where she actually was.

"Well, you stayed home because it was the year mark of when your mother died, but then later when your father had woken up he had made you go to school" Jane finished, Teresa glared at him, he was not supposed to know any of that.

"well stay out of my business!" she snapped angrily, her brothers looked at her, they hadn't heard the rest of the conversation.

"Don't worry Tess, I was only telling you this to prove something" he said quietly.

"Prove what!" she said slightly taken back.

"That you can trust me, I knew this yet I kept it to myself!" Patrick explained, Teresa just looked at him, after a few minutes she broke the silence.

"Well you know, you could have just used the time when I said I was buying salad but actually went and bought pizza or something" she muttered.

"Well, yeah…" Patrick concluded "But then you wouldn't have trusted me, since I had told Grace to look for pizza sauce on your cloths when you came back…you are a messy eater" he said with a grin.

"Your stupid" Teresa muttered, feeling very childlike well she did so, I mean what 14 year old girl sounds like a whining four year old?

"Actually I'm smart, not to sound egotistic or anything" he replied, Teresa glanced at him before sighing.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Jeremy called out form in front of them.

"It's that one" Teresa said pointing towards the house, it was one of the nicer houses, and yet it seemed empty somehow.

"How do you know where his house is?" Matt demanded from behind her, anger was evident in his voice.

"I walked past it once…plus haven't you noticed than of the days he walks with us he comes from this street?" she told him, slightly wondering at why he was so angry.

"He thinks were going out" Patrick whispered in her ear and Teresa's face went bright red.

"Why would he think that?" she demanded in a harsh whisper, Patrick just grinned at her and shrugged, obviously not bothered by someone thinking something about him.

"Matt, me and Patrick are not going out" Teresa said slowly to her brother, who looked at her with a confused expression.

"I didn't think you were" he said surprised, Patrick turned around and faced him.

"yeah you did, but your not going to tell her that because now you embarrassed that you even though it" Patrick told him.

"Wha-" the both started to say before Patrick interrupted him again.

"don't need to argue about it, and your father was the one who punched me" he said, obviously answering some unspoken questions.

Matt had fallen silent, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry Matt, He's a smart ass" she reassured her brother who glanced at her before glancing back down.

"no doubt" he muttered, Patrick laughed.

"Now, lets all go inside instead of standing here talking on the road!" he said cheerfully.

As they walked into the house Teresa's eyes widened in surprise, the house was beautiful, all of the furniture was neatly on a thick rug, the kitchen was made out of marble counters and of course, Jane had a flat screen T.V. ( Yes I know Jane doesn't live like this now, but when he was still using his abilities for money *right now with his dad* I bet he did)

"Wow!" Jeremy said loudly, Teresa looked over at him sharply.

"Why don't you go watch T.V, you and Hans can watch something, Matt her probably doesn't want to leave his sister's side right now" Patrick said, in this Teresa knew he wasn't using his skill, by the way Jeremy had run over and was petting the T.V kind of gave it away that he wanted to watch television.

"You guys can sleep in the guest room tonight" Patrick told Matt leading them up to the room he had put there stuff in while Teresa had gone to get her brothers.

"Thanks for this Jane" Teresa said smiling, on the floor there was a big air mattress and a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, Teresa felt the urge to go jump on it but suppressed it. The backpack full of there cloths was sitting on the bed.

"No problem, plus do you know how boring it is here without people running around?" he stated jokingly.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Matt stated to them, he was still mad at Patrick, but not mad enough to wet himself.

"There's one right there" Patrick said pointing to a door leading out of the room, Matt nodded and went into it shutting the door.

"I know why you don't call me Patrick now by the way" Patrick stated offhandedly, Teresa glanced at him frowning.

"I just think Jane is easier to say and it suits you better" she said, she was telling the truth, and yet she did know one other person named Patrick.

"Your dad's name is Patrick" Patrick stated, Teresa looked at him, unsurprised, she hadn't been trying to keep it a secret, she just never talked about her dad.

"Well that doesn't matter" Teresa said uncomfortably.

"To you it does, when you hear my name it reminds you of him" Patrick said shrugging "Maybe its subconscious" ( a/n I was bored and I needed something for them to talk about, and this just popped into my head)

"whatever" Teresa said with a slight laugh "it doesn't bother me" she stated.

"Okay Teresa, anyways, I can tell you have the urge to jump on the bed, yet you don't want to because you think it's immature I assure you I do it all the time" he stated in a professional voice.

"I do not want to go jump on the bed" she stated, still smiling slightly.

"That's not what your body language says" Patrick said, but then he let the matter drop, he would get her later he decided.

"Whatever" Teresa said, just then Matt came back into the room.

"What's for supper anyways?" he asked casually, Patrick glanced at Teresa and smiled, Teresa felt uncomfortable, what was he planning?

"Pizza" Patrick stated, before walking out of the room…Teresa frowned, was that it?

Somehow she didn't think so.

* * *

A/N sorry to those viewers that wanted some Grace/Rigsby…only like 1 more chapter and then I'll have one pretty much based on them, this chapter just came out a little longer than originally planned and I have to add a little more as part of it for later ... Please review, and thanks everyone who's been reviewing so far, and thanks for the costume idea's too :D

-Tallie14


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Wanna Talk

Patrick sat on the couch eating a piece of pizza, Teresa was in the back putting Jeremy to sleep, and Matt had followed her, only Hans sat on the couch beside him. Patrick studied the boy, he was about nine, hair like his sisters, he was the only one out of Teresa's brother's with the same emerald eyes. Patrick wondered the exact reason the boy didn't talk, he hadn't told Teresa that he knew this, but knowing Teresa she knew him enough to know he had definitely noticed.

"Hi" Patrick said, the boy looked over at him and gave a slight wave before turning back to the TV.

"I know you can talk, you just don't want to" Patrick told him, Hans looked over for a second before looking away.

"Because your mother died, you were much closer to her than our father" he continued, more sure about what he thought now.

"Your father didn't drink before your mom died did he?" he asked, the boy shook his head 'no'.

"You were quiet before, but you could always talk to her about anything, she always had time for you no matter what"

Hans looked at him a gave a slight jerk of his head Patrick took me be a nod, there were tears in the boys eyes, obviously he still wasn't over his moms death.

"You can't talk to your sister like you did your mother can you?" Patrick asked softly, the boy looked away from Patrick.

"Of course you love her, but you miss your mom, its normal" Patrick assured the boy, he seen Teresa come into the door way and glance at her crying brother and at Jane sitting there talking to him. She was about to start forward when Patrick held up his hand with one finger pointing up signalling her to give him one more minute, with a roll of her eyes Teresa walked back into the kitchen. But was still listing in and watching.

"It's alright, you can talk to me" Patrick assured the boy, who looked up at him in disbelief. Then he frowned before looking back down at his feet.

"I know what it's like to lose a mom, my mom died when I was eight too" Patrick told the boy who was still looking at his shoes, he glanced a=to where he knew Teresa was watching.

"I know it sucks and you don't want to talk to anyone" Patrick told him, Teresa stared at the two people sitting on the couch and felt like she hadn't known either of them very good. She hadn't known about Patrick's mom, but that was excusable, but that she hadn't thought to sit down and talk with her own brother wasn't, the fact that she had assumed all her brothers were doing okay when they weren't bugged her.

"but if you talk about stuff more it does help" Patrick told the boy, who finally looked at him and nodded.

"Even if it's not me" Patrick told the boy.

The boy leant over and whispered in Patrick's ear "I don't need to talk"

before standing up and walking past his sister, whom he waved too with a smile.

"Hans!" Teresa said surprised "Your talking now?" she asked, the boy looked at her and shook his head before heading back up to the guest room.

"Well…" Patrick said walking up to stand beside Teresa, who looked over at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What did he say?" Teresa demanded, Patrick looked at her.

"Ahh, well pretty much that he doesn't want to talk" he said with a shrug.

"Well at least he whispered" Teresa said glumly, Patrick smiled at her.

"don't worry, he talks when he doesn't think anyone hears him, his voice isn't as husky as someone's who hasn't talked in over a year" Patrick reassured her, Teresa wasn't all that reassured, she wondered how she was supposed to feel that her brother talked, just not to her?

"He doesn't want to bother you, he thinks you have enough to do already" he said, seeing her emotions written across her face.

"Well, I'm going to bed" Teresa stated changing the subject.

"Me too actually" Jane said, for once he felt like he might have a good long nights sleep, he wondered what his father would think when he got home to find a group of people sleeping in his room. Well knowing his father Patrick guessed he already had a second plan in mind, if people thought Patrick Jane was psychic, they hadn't met Mr. Jane.


	12. Chapter 11: Not What It Looks Like

_Running, he was running again, he knew he had to keep on running, he didn't know why, yet he knew he had to continue on. It bothered him that he didn't know why, he usually knew these things, so he decided to see who was chasing him, to see why he was running, he turned around…_

Patrick woke up with a gasp, he hated the nightmare, he had been having it ever since he was eight but they had stopped a while ago, he guessed talking to Hans had made his subconscious repeat the dream.

Patrick sat up and rubbed his hand across his face, her wondered briefly what time it was and glanced over at his alarm clock which said it was a little after 4am.

Deciding to get up and get a snack he went into the kitchen, careful not to wake his guests he made him self a sandwich before sitting on the couch to enjoy it, he wondered why his father wasn't back yet and guessed he had probably spent the night at one of his many female friends houses. Patrick sighed, his father got most of the money they made from women, lonely women.

Just then he heard footsteps and seen Teresa walking out rubbing her eyes sleepily, she was wearing a tang top and a pair of polyester pyjama pants, she had a blanket wrapped around her small frame.

"Hey Jane" she said with a yawn "You can't sleep either?" she questioned coming to sit by him on the couch, Patrick smiled and nodded.

"I wonder what's on TV at this hour" Teresa hinted.

"One has to wonder" Patrick said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, there wasn't much on but old re-runs of movies so they decided to watch that.

"They had bad acting back then" Patrick muttered "Totally unbelievable"

"Well, they just acted different ways than we do now" Teresa said defending the probably deceased actors.

Just then the door opened, Teresa almost jumped off the couch but Patrick grabbed her arm and pulled her down, the man Teresa had seen before talking in the front yard came in the front door.

"Oh, hi Teresa" the man said graciously, Teresa nodded her head and gave a short wave.

"Um, hi Mr. Jane" Teresa said, the words coming out funny, the an unnerved her, he seemed to see right through her.

"Don't be nervous around me, a friend of Patrick's is a friend of mine" The man said holding out his hand "And you can call me Andrew, or Andy if you like"

"Well, I'll leave you two to your movie, I was just stopping in to grab my jacket" Andy said happily, his green eyes shining in the same way Patrick's did.

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow dad" Patrick said waving to his father, he guessed he had known Teresa was here from before, maybe he had come home and seen the stuff in his room, but right now he knew his father had come to check up on him, I mean, he was still a teenage boy with a girl spending the night.

Within a few seconds the man had grabbed his jacket and left, leaving Teresa looking at the door.

"You get it from your dad" she finally muttered looking back o the TV.

"Yup" Jane said grinning at her "My mom was pretty smart when she was alive too" he told her.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that happening to you" Teresa said softly, patting his forearm.

"You have it worse than me, your practically a mother" Patrick replied.

They sat their watching the movie another twenty minutes, when Teresa's head slowly fell onto Jane's shoulder, Jane didn't even notice, he was already sleeping himself.

* * *

Wayne woke up that morning feeling nervous, he had asked Grace out a week ago and she had said yes, but they still hadn't gone anywhere, and frankly, he didn't know where to go. He needed advice, and he knew where to get it.

Patrick Jane's of course. He assumed Patrick would be up early, it was already 7am, and Patrick had told him before that anytime after 6 was fine to stop by.

It was a short bike ride there, it only took about ten minutes so Wayne decided he was going to bike.

His older brother Damien was still asleep and Wayne liked his bike way better than his own so he decided to take it.

After riding for a bit Wayne pulled up into the driveway, he looked down at his watch which told him it was 7:30am…not to late not to early (Way to early for me, but hey, if he came to late Patrick and Tess wouldn't be curled up on the couch so cute when he got there *Evil grin*)

He lightly tapped the door and when nobody answered he slowly turned the knob, he thought maybe Jane was upstairs or something…yet when he opened the door a most unexpected sight awaited him.

On the couch was Patrick, and curled up with him was Teresa, now in the six weeks Wayne had known Teresa she had not seemed like she was about to curl up with Patrick anytime soon…I mean, just last week she had proclaimed that she was going to kill him.

He cleared his throat and when they didn't move he knocked on the door again. Deciding that maybe he should come back later he turned to leave but a voice stopped him.

"Ah, Wayne, I though you might need some advice here soon" Patrick said happily, Teresa sitting beside him awoke with a start at the sound of his loud voice. She quickly popped her head up and looked around.

"Not my house" she muttered and then she seemed to notice who she was still snuggling with, then noticed who was standing there watching her, and jumped back with a slight scream.

"Well, uh, maybe I'll come back later" Wayne said uncomfortably, Patrick grinned at him and beckoned him to stay.

"It's not the way it looks" Teresa said, her face a bright red.

"It's alright" Patrick said with a shrug "Me and Tess here just fell asleep last night" Jane said, still beaming, Teresa's face went even redder, if that was even possible.

"Not helping Jane!" she said angrily, she looked at Patrick with a death glare who seemed to ignore it completely.

"I yeah, just wanted to ask you something" Wayne said, shifting his weight from foot to foot, Teresa was still sitting on the couch and she jumped up.

"I'm going to go upstairs and go back to sleep" she stated, leaving the boys alone in the room.

"Now here is a plan" Jane was saying, before whispering into Wayne's ear, Teresa didn't hear the rest because she was back in the room, she crawled onto the bed and laid under the covers and closed her eyes, yet she could not get to sleep, she could still feel the blood pumping through her ears.

After a few minutes she heard someone come into the room she was laying in.

"You wanted to stay and cuddle with me! But you were too embarrassed when Wayne came in!" a voice accused full of cheerfulness, Teresa looked over to see Patrick leaning against the doorframe a smile glued to his face.

"Yeah right!" Teresa snapped angrily, Patrick only grinned more…which angered her more.

The worst thing was, he was practically right.

* * *

A/N - yes I am horribly at writing anything similar to fluff, I tried a little …Next chapter Rigsby tries out Jane's plan on Grace…

Leave a review, even if it's to tell me I am horrible at writing scene's like this…( it was nice when I imagined it in my head!!)

Oh yeah, and I don't know about Wayne's older brother, I just always imagined him having one.

-Tallie14


	13. Chapter 12: Movies

Wayne ran his hand through his short brown hair nervously before picking up the phone and dialling Grace's number.

"Hello?" her voice answered from the other end

"Hi Grace, it's Wayne, I was wondering if you wanted to, um, do something tonight, if your not doing anything else or busy or…" he let his voice trail away feeling extremely stupid.

"No, I'm not busy, if you wanted to go see a movie or something" Grace said, Wayne could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, we could go watch that new movie in town" Wayne said with a smile of relief.

"Yeah, how about you come over and get me around four and we can walk there" Grace said shyly "But I have to go, my mom is calling me for lunch"

"Yeah, I'll see ya" Wayne said and then hung up. He felt a hand rough up his hair, and turned too see his older brother Damien. Damien was seventeen and yet Wayne was already taller than him…that didn't keep Damien from acting like he was bigger though.

"Little Wayne had a date!" Damien cooed, Wayne slapped his hand away blushing furiously.

"Shut up man" he muttered. His brother laughed before heading into the kitchen.

"I'm making some grilled cheese, want some?" Damien called out to him.

"Yeah!" Wayne replied happily…today was turning out to be a good day…first catching Teresa and Patrick cuddling ( he couldn't wait to tell Grace about that) and then going on a date and to top it all off he was getting grilled cheese.

He couldn't help but grin.

"Where's dad, I have to tell him I'm going out tonight" Wayne asked his brother, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Where he always is, with his gang" Damien replied, Wayne felt a familiar anger build in the pit of his stomach…nobody knew (Well maybe Jane did, since he knew almost everything) his dad was in a major biker gang…Wayne hated bikers.

"Who'd the girl?" Damien asked, changing the subject, Wayne felt a familiar blush heat up his face.

"Name's Grace" Wayne told him.

"Well, make sure you're a gentlemen" Damien warned, he didn't want his brother being an ass.

"Of course man…and by the way, mind your own damn business" Wayne said irritably, Damien laughed again.

"Little brother has a date" Damien muttered again, a smile back on his face.

* * *

3:45pm

Grace sat in her house looking at her cloths, her hair she had curled and was happy with, yet she had no idea what to wear.

She decided to go with the purple blouse, just as she put it on she heard someone knock on the door, the rest of her family had gone out so it was only Grace there to answer it. Running down stairs top speed she opened the door to reveal a grinning Wayne.

"Your early…why don't you come in and sit down while I finish up getting ready?" Grace said smiling at his blushing face.

"Yeah…I didn't want to be late" He said sheepishly, Grace laughed a little and lead him over to her couch where he sat down stiffly.

Running up to her room Grace grabbed her jacket and purse before coming back down stairs.

"Ready" she said cheerfully, Wayne nodded and they headed out to the movies.

* * *

"Here" Wayne said gesturing to a seat where he and Grace could sit, Grace smiled and sat down and Wayne sat down beside her.

Before long the movie started flashing across the screen, Wayne sat there not sure what to do…he wondered if he should put his arm around her, Grace answered the question for him by laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her nervously, happy when she didn't shift away from him.

When the movie finally ended Grace got up and stretched, and Wayne went to the bathroom (which he had been holding thw whole time)

Grace had been standing there not even for a minute when a boy who looked about sixteen walked over and stood beside her, he smiled at her in what Grace assumed he thought was a charming way.

"Hey babe" he said in a low voice, Grace glared at him and moved away farther, but the guy didn't take a hint.

"I wanna get laid tonight" he whispered in her ear, Grace spun around and slapped him across the face. The boy's grin was replaced with anger. Anger that was directed at her, but before he could do anything Wayne had come up and stood by Grace and wrapped his arm around her.

"Bitch" the boy muttered angrily, obviously not going to do anything with the 6'2 guy standing there.

"What did you say you bastard!" Wayne growled raising his fists, the other guy glared at him before walking away.

"Thanks, that guy was an ass" Grace told him, Wayne nodded, still angry.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" he said gruffly, Grace nodded.

* * *

Wayne laid his head on his pillow and sighed, he hadn't even kissed her. He had wanted too but fear and stopped him. Maybe next time, he concluded.

A lot of help Patrick had been.

"Just be yourself" Patrick had told him…some great plan that was.

But hey…the date hadn't been that bad, and Wayne decided next time would be better.

* * *

A/N - Ohh…well tell me what you think…I added some Grace/Rigsby here…I don't know if I got the characters very good. I hope I did a satisfactory job…and I wont know if I did of you don't leave a review :D

Then next chapter might be more about them, but it will have other characters too.

I added some more background for Rigsby, I know they mentioned on the show once that his dad was a biker…and I wanted to add that little bit in.

Tell me if you want me to write more Wayne/Grace because if you do I'll devote a couple more chapter's to them.


	14. Chapter 13: Teresa's Tail

Monday.

Teresa woke up with a slight head ache, it was the first day of school for the week, and she hadn't slept very good that night. Her brother's had been tired enough to go to sleep right away, but she had stayed up unable to sleep until the early hours of dawn.

"Matt, Jeremy, Hans get up!" she called into the room her brothers shared, three sleepy faces looked up at her before groaning and laying back down.

"Just a little longer!" Jeremy called out, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Nope! Now I'm having a shower, you better be up by the time I get out!" she answered, trying to stifle a yawn.

Teresa turned on their light before going back into her room to grab some cloths, looking on the floor she seen almost everything she owned…being at Jane's she had forgotten to do an laundry, and now it was all dirty. With a sigh she opened her drawer to see if she had anything left she could even wear, the only thing left in the drawer were cloths she saved for when she was camping, not that she had gone camping lately.

Deciding she was not going to wear short shorts to school Teresa looked down at her pyjama pants and shrugged.

The clothes' she was wearing were good enough right? I mean, who cares if they were grey and black checkered pyjama pants?

* * *

"Forgot to do laundry?" Patrick asked as he sat beside her in English class, Teresa glanced at him and nodded.

"Well, they look beautiful anyways" Patrick said grinning.

"I'm sure they do" Teresa said laughing, she immediately sobered as the teacher walked into the door. He purposely looked over to where her and Patrick were sitting before walking over to his desk and doing attendance. After he was done he walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, now I'm sure you've all finished your projects for your book?" He asked the class who all seemed to nod. Well except Teresa of course. She couldn't believe she had totally forgotten about it.

"Please hand them in to the block 1 bin" he told the class before going back to his desk.

Teresa groaned and laid her head on her desk, she didn't see Patrick smiling beside her.

"Did you want to hand this in?" he questioned, Teresa sat up and looked over to see him holding onto a stack of papers.

"How did you finish that?" she asked frowning slightly "I had my computer at my house and, well, did you re-write it?"

"Nah, I just e-mailed the file over to me when you started cooking so that I could finish it up at my house" Patrick said grinning like it was obvious.

"Thanks I guess" she said, grabbing on to the essay she walked up to the front of the classroom and handed it in.

When she went to sit back down the teacher had already walked up to the front of the classroom and started his lecture.

"What are you being for Halloween?" Patrick asked from behind her, Teresa shrugged her shoulders, she hadn't really thought about it.

"a cat" she said suddenly smiling, she had been going to be a cat last year, but her mother had died two weeks before Halloween and they hadn't felt like trick or treating after it.

"A cat?" Jane said, for once he sounded almost like he hadn't known the answer Teresa thought with a grin.

"Yes a cat" she repeated "Something wrong with that?"

"Nope" Jane said happily "What about your brothers?"

"Matt wants to be a skeleton and Hans is going to be a grim reaper, and Jeremy wants to be a police officer" she said quietly, not wanting the teacher to catch them talking.

"We should all go costume shopping together" Jane said suddenly, Teresa turned around and seen him grinning widely.

"We are going to be making our costumes Jane" she grumbled, not wanting to tell him that she couldn't afford to buy all new costumes.

"No your not, because your coming with me and I'm buying them" he said grinning.

Teresa looked confused for a second.

"Why do you want to help me so much?" she asked suddenly.

Patrick's smile faded as he thought about the question, why did he want to help her. It was more than just being bored now he knew. Maybe it was guilt for all the people he had wronged, but he knew it was more than that.

"What are friends for?" he answered, placing his grin back in place, Teresa gave him a disbelieving stare before turning back to the front of the classroom.

"Thanks then I guess" she said, Jane could tell she was uncomfortable accepting help, but finally trusted him enough to let him help her out. He remembered the time he had tried to give her some hash brown.

"Your welcome" he said, and he genuinely meant it.

"I'm sure you'll look dazzling with a tail" he joked to lighten up there little conversation, Teresa's back stiffened slightly, letting him know that she was probably embarrassed and blushing.

"Shut up Jane" she muttered.

* * *

A/N - Okay, a little out of Character for Lisbon, but this chapter was more of a filler type of thing anyways…and I'd like to mention, that now I have made Teresa have a tail !!! Mwahaha.


	15. Chapter 14: High Stakes

Patrick smiled contently as he walked over to his locker. Teresa walked beside him, Cho was on the other side of her and they were talking about science, which was the only class they shared, and the class Patrick wasn't in.

When he got to whose locker he grabbed out his backpack, which had some snacks in it. Today was Tess's park day, as he liked to call it, and he felt the need to go and pay her a visit. He was of course being nice while he did it, he was bringing her some food.

"See you later Cho" she called "You too Jane" she added as she walked past Patrick on the way to her locker. Patrick followed her smiling slightly as he did so, she still hadn't noticed.

Reaching down she entered her combination and opened her locker, she grabbed out her homework and shoved it into her backpack.

"Tess" he whispered in her ear, and was rewarded by her jumping, cursing and then glaring at him.

"what?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, Patrick noted that she did that whenever she had been surprised and was now defensive.

"Just waiting for you to close your locker so we can go" Patrick said smiling, and then he swung the locker closed and started to try and move her towards the exit. Easier said then done, for such a small person she was extremely strong, Patrick thought to himself.

"Jane, what the hell" Teresa snapped, not appreciating being pushed and prodded and hurried.

"If you take too long your dad will be home and you won't have time to stop by the park!" Patrick said, but stopped trying to hurry her.

"You annoy me" she stated, shooting him a death glare. He could tell it bothered her that he knew so much about her.

"Your only saying that" he teased, Teresa just rolled her eyes and continued walking not bothering to start an argument that would leave her more agitated than she is now.

"I brought chocolate chip cookies, your favourite" Patrick said, holding up his backpack.

"Peanut butter are my favourite" Teresa lied, Patrick seen through it though and he sighed dramatically.

"You always have to contradict what I say, why do you do that Teresa?" he asked.

"I don't" she answered, not even taking the time to consider the question.

"Yes you do, for some reason you feel the need to prove me wrong" Patrick said playfully.

"Believe it or not, but sometimes, you are wrong!" Teresa said sarcastically.

"sometimes yes, but usually I'm right"

"Anyways, I'm not going to the park today" Teresa told him as they exited the building, Patrick shook his head.

"Then you won't mind if I walk with you?" he challenged, he watched her flinch as he called her bluff. Of course she wouldn't let him know this.

"Go ahead" she muttered darkly, Patrick almost laughed but cut himself off when she shot him a death glare. Patrick liked to believe she reserved that glare just for him.

* * *

"Hey Patrick" Mr. Jane greeted as Patrick arrived home, he was of course late.

"Hey dad" Patrick replied offhandedly, taking off his jacket and dropping his back pack to the floor, it landed with a loud thud, the cookies remained uneaten.

"Late?" Daniel Jane stated in a questioning manner, Patrick shrugged.

"Walked a friend home" he said, not going into the details his father would probably guess on his own anyways.

"Teresa" his father said it like it was a fact, not a question.

"Yeah" Patrick said with a grin at how she had demanded he leave her alone ever few minutes, and how she had threatened his life when they had walked past the park and he had told her to ' turn here'.

"You care about her" Mr. Jane said grinning.

"Yeah, she's like a best friend" Patrick said defensibly.

"Mmhmm"

"Dad, we are very incompatible" Patrick said dismissively, Mr. Jane grinned.

"Wanna make a bet?" Mr. Jane asked, the same mischievous sparkle in his eye Patrick had inherited.

"Maybe" Patrick replied.

"What are you being for Halloween?" Mr. Jane asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I dunno" Patrick answered.

"Well if I win the bet then you have to be a…fairy" the older man said smugly, Patrick groaned.

"What's the bet?" Patrick asked, Mr. Jane leaned over and whispered in his sons ear. A large grin stared to grow on Patrick's face.

"Your on" Patrick said, smiling madly "What do you have to do when I win?" he added

"If you win, then you can have anything you choose" Mr. Jane said, sure that he was going to win.

"Deal" Patrick answered.

The bet between father and son were on…and Patrick was not planning on wearing a fairy costume around on Halloween.

As he walked up to his room he seen something on his bed, it was rapped in a bag.

"So sure of yourself?" he said softly, opening up the bag to reveal a costume. It was pink with purple wings and a purple tutu…his father had even added a wand for affect.

"I can not lose this" Jane murmured, flinching as he took out some spray on sparkles.

* * *

A/N - Hmm…Can't you imagine the Fairy costume?? Well, tell me if you think Patrick should win, and if he does what does he pick? Or if he should lose the bet…you just have to tell me this without knowing what the bet is…the only hint is that it contains Teresa. J


	16. Chapter 15: Your Just Sooo Funny

Patrick woke up the next morning with no plan on how to win the bet, he was starting to doubt that he was going to win but he quickly shoved those doubts into the back of his mind. He knew if he wanted to win he couldn't be doubting himself already.

All of the sudden his alarm went of with a loud blaring sound, 7:00am flashed across the screen and Patrick reached over and clicked the alarm off, once again he had woken up before it.

"School, school, school" Patrick muttered tiredly, he yawned and stretched his arms out before him.

He quickly jumped up and went over to have a shower, his mind still on the bet. The inspiration to win was more than one thing…the fairy costume he had hung up on the wall was one thing, and if he did win he would have a date with Teresa.

For him it was a win/win situation.

Well, that was of course if Teresa didn't try to knock his head off for asking, he thought to himself with a grin.

"School" Patrick said again, he was actually looking forward to the challenges that faced him today.

* * *

Teresa sighed as she seen Jane jogging up to her right after she had dropped her brother's off at their elementary school, she had a feeling he had been waiting for her to leave them before approaching.

"Tess" Jane said as he caught up to her, he bent over breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"You need to exercise more" she stated dryly, Jane nodded a grin on his flushed face.

"I wanted to catch you before you got to school" Patrick said, still breathing heavily, Teresa eyes him suspiciously, one of her eyebrows raised in question.

"Whyyy?" she asked, dragging out the word.

"You should go out with me" Patrick stated, beaming at her. Teresa looked at him for a second before laughing.

"Yeah your funny Jane" she said, a smile still on her face.

"Well, I'd like to think so, but-" before he could finish Teresa interrupted him by flicking him on the nose.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised he grabbed his nose, a hurt look on his face.

"Because your just sooo darn funny" Teresa said, her voice lowered threateningly.

"Thanks Teresa" he said, beaming once again. He wouldn't push her anymore right now, he decided, ignoring the rejection.

He would have to continue to work on this.

* * *

Wayne was standing beside Grace and Cho when Teresa and Patrick joined them. Wayne wondered what was going on between them, he still hadn't told anyone about seeing them, hoping vainly that they would tell him about it. But it seemed he was wrong.

After they had left Wayne beckoned the other two closer.

"Are Teresa and Patrick a thing?" he asked them, wondering if he had just been left out of it.

"No" Cho said, in a way that could only be described as a Cho way, he had his own un-emotional way about him.

"Why?" Grace asked, a frown crossing her features.

"Because, on Sunday, I went over to Patrick's and him and Teresa were cuddling on the couch. He said that she had spent the night" Wayne told them, he had the feeling that if Teresa heard him saying this he would be dead an buried within ten seconds.

"What?" Grace said surprised " I mean, they would be a great couple, but I never seen them together before this"

"Ask her" Cho said, as if it was the most obvious solution.

"You ask her" Wayne said defensively.

"Why don't we ask them together" Grace said with a sigh, and a look that said "Boy's are dumb"

"You and Cho ask her" Wayne said " I value life"

"Grow up" Grace muttered as she pulled them along to find Teresa and Patrick.

* * *

Teresa had been expecting her friends to come and question her about Sunday ever since Wayne had walked in.

But that didn't mean it didn't make her any less embarrassed or angered.

"Well, we were just, wondering" Grace finished in a tiny voice, Teresa couldn't help but notice Jane grinning beside her.

"Your-" but before she could say anything Patrick interrupted her.

"Yes we are going out" he said cheerfully, he wrapped an arm around Teresa's waste and gave her tiny squeeze. It took Teresa a second to come out of shock, but when she did she elbowed Patrick in the stomach. She was satisfied when she heard a swooshing noise as the air came out of his mouth.

"No were not" she told the three people looking at her, she glared at Patrick "He's just joking around, I was only there because we were working on a school project that night and I fell asleep" she explained.

"Yeah, that makes sense" Grace said, Teresa shot her a look of relief and was thankful when Grace hurried the other two boys away.

"Jane" she said, her voice practically a growl.

"Yes, my dear Teresa" he said, rubbing his stomach and pouting.

"Why did you say that?" she demanded, she was only glad that her other friends had believed her.

"I'll leave you to guess" Patrick said playfully walking away to leave her there. If glare 's could kill, Teresa Lisbon would be a murderer, and Patrick Jane would be dead

* * *

"You don't actually believe that" Wayne asked Grace as him, her and Cho walked back to their class.

"Not for a second, but Obviously they want to keep it secret" Grace said, shooting him a knowing look.

"If he hurt's her, I'll hurt him" Cho said to them, Grace nodded.

"I wonder how long they've been going out?" Wayne asked, Grace shrugged.

"There acting like a married couple already" she said with a giggle.

* * *

A/N – Well, now you know what the bet is… I think Patrick might lose the bet, but I will still have Jisbon ( I think Teresa would be mad if she found out he only asked her out on a bet anyways… so he will later on on his own I think, and this story will have a sequel when everyone is like 19-20 )

Tell me what you think of this chapter, not as much Jisbon, but I enjoyed writing it.


	17. Chapter 16: Plans Revealed

Patrick sat looking at his supper, it was Friday night and he still hadn't gotten her to say yes. He had expected it to be hard, but he was sure he could get a date.

"I can't wait to see you in that fairy costume" Mr. Jane said, laughing at his son who looked up at him with an offended look on his face.

"I'll win the bet" Patrick told him, it would have sounded convincing to anybody but his dad, who knew how to read people twice as good as Patrick did now, not to mention he knew his son pretty good.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Mr. Jane said in an all knowing voice.

"I will" Patrick said confidently, grabbing a cooked carrot and popping it into his mouth.

Mr. Jane just shrugged, obviously doubting his sons love prowess…well maybe it wasn't that, maybe he knew Teresa a little bit better than anybody thought.

After calling her that night Patrick was once again turned down.

* * *

"You said!" Patrick whined after school, Teresa sighed, closing the door on her house behind her as they continued down the street/

"Patrick, I don't know if I want to go Halloween shopping today" Teresa said groaning "I feel tired and crappy"

"Pleeeease?" Patrick whined "Or is Teresa Lisbon a liar?" he added, grinning evilly.

"No, I'm not, and fine, I'll go" she snapped, throwing her bag over her shoulder. The night before her dad had beaten her again, Patrick could tell from the bruises she was trying to cover with long sleeves. And although he wouldn't say it, he was pretty much trying to keep her as far away from the man as possible.

"Yes!" Patrick said, pumping his fist into the air dramatically, Teresa rolled her eyes and continues walking down the almost empty street.

"Yeah, well we have to hurry" she told him "My brother's are home alone, and yesterday my dad was in a bad mood and I don't know what he'll be like today" Teresa told him quietly. Patrick was touched that she had trusted him enough to tell him this, he told her so.

"Well, you'd find out anyways" Teresa said indignantly "You probably already knew right?"

"Well, yes, but that's not the point" he said thoughtfully.

"What are you being for Halloween?" Teresa asked, changing the subject.

"Umm, you'll see on Halloween" he told her after searching for the right words.

"I'm going to laugh if you're a fairy" Teresa said, grinning at him. All of the sudden Patrick understood.

"Cheater!" he yelled out, half of the people on the street looked back at him but then quickly looked away.

"He told you!" Patrick asked indignantly "That cheater!"

"Well, I think I had a right to know!" Teresa said laughing.

"How long have you known?" Patrick demanded.

"Well, since we planned it" Teresa said, still laughing.

"How could you do that to me?" he teased, he was more upset that he hadn't caught it while it was happening, it just wasn't like him to miss something like this.

"I wanted to see you in a tutu!" Teresa laughed "I picked that out by the way" she added smugly.

"And tonight you have to wear it since yesterday was the last day you could ask me" Teresa said happily.

Patrick glared at the floor, still upset that he hadn't seen this.

"Don't worry Patrick, your dad helped me out on how to act so that you wouldn't catch me, plus all I had to do was say no" she said, sensing his self anger.

"Don't try and comfort me" Patrick sighed, still upset.

As Teresa looked at him she couldn't help but feel a little bad about what she had done.

"I'm not" she said indignantly " But if it makes you feel any better, I probably would have said yes if I hadn't known" Teresa added, then within a split second of saying she wondered why the hell she had said it. 'Stupid, damn hormones' she thought to her self as she watched the smile creep back onto his face.

"Aww, thanks Teresa!" Patrick said, pulling her into a hug. After a few seconds of shock Teresa patted his back awkwardly.

"Let go now" she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

Patrick let go a few seconds after her request, beaming at her.

"But you still have to be a fairy!" Teresa told him, annoyed by how happy he was now acting. She wondered for a comical second of he was bi-polar, before scoffing at the question.

"I know" Patrick said, some of his happy deer gone.

"Good, now let's go buy the other costumes" she said, walking ahead of him.

Patrick came up behind her, still muttering under his breath about cheating father's conning their own sons.


	18. Chapter 17: Fairy Dust

Patrick stood in his room, the door locked behind him and his new most hated item laying on the bed in front of him.

"Hurry up Jane!" Teresa called, knocking on his door rapidly, he glanced backwards over his shoulder before picking up the costume.

"A minute Teresa" Patrick called back, taking the costume and walking into his bathroom to put it on, which was harder said than done, the tights caught on his legs and he almost tripped when he was forcing the tutu over his knee's. But after ten minutes of hard laborious work he was dressed as a fairy, he glanced into the mirror and groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

He walked back into his room, trying to ignore the persistent knocking at his bedroom door, but he knew the deal. With a sigh he walked over to the door and unlocked it, letting Teresa into his room with her can of spray on sparkles, she was wearing the costume he had bought earlier that day, which consisted of a pair of tight black pants and a long sleeved shirt, she had a pair of cat ears in her hair a whiskers drawn on her face.

Teresa stared at him a second before laughing at him, clearing his throat Patrick glared at the dark haired girl who finally got herself under control.

"Don't worry, I asked you dad and he said that because we planned the bet you only have to wear the costume for an hour" Teresa said, still grinning madly as she sprayed her can of sparkles on his head and face.

Patrick smiled too, and grabbed the can from her and proceeded to start spraying her.

"Jane!" Teresa gasped, spitting out sparkles that had gotten into her mouth " Cats are not damn sparkly!"

"Well, Tess cat's are" Patrick stated, dropping the empty can and admiring his work , she was as sparkly as he was now.

"Thanks" Teresa said sarcastically

"Now you have to wear that the whole night" she said, trying to brush the sparkles out of her curled hair.

"I think I like this costume" Patrick said experimentally, he turned and studied himself in the mirror, beaming as he did so.

"Yeah, the tutu really says "Patrick Jane" if you ask me" Teresa stated, a small smile coming to her face as she teased him.

"Your tail is sparkly" Patrick stated, grabbing her tail (Yes her cat tail not her butt, loll) and holding it up above the back of her head

"Don't look at my tail!" Teresa said indignantly, grabbing the black cats tail and holding it to her chest.

Patrick made a 'reoww' noise and clawed his hand through the air jokingly.

"Jesus Christ" Teresa muttered, hating how Jane had turned the attention from teasing his costume to hers in an instant.

"Let's go and see everybody else's costume's" Patrick said, laughing as Teresa waited for him to leave the room before her.

When they got downstairs all of Teresa's brother's were dressed, Matt was dressed like a skeleton, Hans like the grim reaper, standing silently beside Jeremy who had gotten a little police uniform and was trying to arrest everyone.

"Well, aren't you two glowing" Mr. Jane joked as he seen the sparkles all over them.

"Well, she's more glowering" Patrick joked, pointing his finger at Teresa, who resisted the urge to slap his hand.

"What did you do to her?" Matt asked, trying not to laugh at the sparkly fairy and his now sparkly sister.

"It was self defense" Patrick said with a laugh "Oh, look, here's Wayne, Grace and Cho" he said, glancing out the window.

As the three newcomer's came in Teresa studied their costumes.

Wayne was a were-wolf, he had fangs in and had drawn his nose black, Grace stood beside him dressed as a 'good' witch, with her long red hair loose around her shoulders and a silky silver dress hanging around her frame.

Cho wasn't dressed up at all.

"Great costumes!" Teresa complimented, the three returned the compliment until they seen Jane.

"Oh my god" Grace said, bursting into laughter, Wayne not far behind her. Cho studied him for a second.

"Lose a bet?" he deadpanned.

"Yes, actually" Patrick stated "Now let's go before people stop giving out candy"

"What are you Cho?" Jeremy asked as they made their way out the door of the house.

"He's a candy collector" Jane said, Cho looked at him before nodding at the boy.

"Awesome!" Jeremy said happily.

"By the way, why are you are sparkly Teresa?" Grace asked as they walked behind the others.

"The damn fairy attacked me with pixy dust" Teresa stated, her voice half joking half pissed.

"Just think happy thought's Teresa, and you'll flyyy!" Patrick yelled from the front of the group, everyone sort of ignored the comment.

"My only happy thought right now is punching him" Teresa muttered, ignoring the laughter of Jane who seemed to have super hearing.


	19. Chapter 18 I'll Miss You

Patrick looked over at his father, his face a frozen mask with no emotions.

"Why now?" he asked, the anger in his voice evident. Mr. Jane had been worried about telling him this, and he had been right—the boy wasn't taking it good at all.

"Because, we've worn out our welcome," Mr. Jane said softly, wishing he could change the way it was, but he couldn't.

"Where are we moving?" Patrick asked, glaring at the floor. It was two weeks since Halloween, and he hadn't even had time to spend Christmas with his friends.

"Canada this time," Mr. Jane said, sighing. He stood up. "Better tell your friends tomorrow because were gone the morning after that," Mr. Jane stated, hardening his voice, knowing that he couldn't give the boy false hope.

"Damn it," Patrick snapped angrily, he dropped his binder onto the floor and walked up to his room, deciding how he was going to tell everyone.

* * *

"Teresa," Patrick said softly, Teresa glanced at him, hoping he would finally tell her why he had been acting weird all day.

"I need to talk to you," Patrick told her ever so quietly. Teresa nodded and gestured for them to start walking down the hallway. The dismissal bell had just rung so they were free to go.

"I wanted to ask you what was wrong," Teresa said as they made their way outside. Patrick walked beside her, unusually quiet

."I'm moving," he told her, Teresa glanced at him, a surprised look on her face

."But why?" she asked, her voice rising to a higher octave.

"Calm down because, well, I need to tell you about me and my dad," Patrick said. He led her over to a tree and sat her down underneath it. He sat beside her.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked, calming herself and becoming embarrassed at the way she had started to freaked out.

"We're con artists. We go through the towns getting enough money, and then we move on again," he told her, raising his hadn't to stop her from interrupting.

"When we move we try not to make any close friends we will have to leave behind," Patrick told her.

"Okay," Teresa said, laying her hand on his arm and nodding for him to go on.

"Well, we have to move from here soon. My dad said we did," Patrick said, taking a deep breath.

"You will still call and write, right?" Teresa asked worriedly. Patrick sighed, not wanting to worry her

."We're leaving tomorrow, and since you and I were the closest, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me for tonight," Patrick told her "For old times' sake?

"Teresa nodded silently. "Great," Patrick said, some of his usual cheer coming back into his voice. He grabbed Teresa by the hand, and started walking with her along the road. He didn't fail to notice the way she was trying to blink back tears.

* * *

"That was funny," Teresa stated, laughing heartily. As a special occasion, they had gotten some of her father's liquor, something Teresa had never been planning on doing.

"You got that right!" Jane said, sighing and leaning back on Teresa's couch closing his eyes.

"Wish I didn't have to go," Patrick stated, his voice sobering the mood immediately.

"Yeah, you ass, first my mom leaves, and then now I get you, and you leave" She stated, pouting as she looked at the floor

."I'm so sorry, Tess," Patrick said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be," Teresa stated, anger seeping into her words, not at Patrick but at the situation.

"Well I am," Patrick said, laying his cheek on her soft dark hair.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Teresa asked. "First thing?"

"Yep," Patrick answered.

"This sucks," Teresa said again.

"I'll come and visit you when I can," Patrick said warmly. "And I'll come back and help you with your brother's when I graduate"

"I'll be waiting for you," Teresa whispered, taking another sip of wine cooler.

"You're going to be mad at yourself for drinking that," Patrick said gently, taking it away from her and setting it on the coffee table.

Teresa stuck her tongue out at him playfully, but decided to leave the drink alone. She already felt kind of stupid.

"I'm glad my brothers are at friends' houses," Teresa said, glad they hadn't seen her like this.

Patrick smiled warmly, kissing the top of her head. Wishing he was able to stay a little longer. But he was planning on living up to his word.

"You want me to tell everyone?" Teresa asked, staring at the opposite wall.

"Yeah," Patrick said, sighing. "Wayne and Grace were going out on a date tonight" Teresa told him, smiling at the thought of her two friends out on a date together.

"Yeah, Wayne is going to give Grace a promise ring," Patrick told her, starting to grin.

Teresa laughed, before falling silent and once again looking at her wall

."I'll call you when I get there," he stated, standing up suddenly. Teresa stood up, also.

"Yeah, you better," she said, hugging him tightly.

"By for now Tess" Patrick said, leaving her standing in her living room.

"See ya," Teresa, smiling softly before closing her front door and walking up to her room to write in her journal for the first time since her mother had died.

* * *

A/N - A sadder chapter, but I need them older to continue with the story more, I am definitely writing a sequel, I'll have the first chapter on it posted as soon as I'm done writing the epilogue for this one.

Btw - very OOC for them to get drunk, but they are teenagers, and would a sober Teresa let Patrick know that she was going to miss him and stuff?


	20. Chapter 19: Epilouge

Teresa opened the front door of her apartment, thinking one of her brother's had needed to come home from school for some reason. She opened the door to a smiling Patrick Jane. He was dressed in the same fancy cloths he always wore, his blond hair was cut shorter, and he seemed more mature since she had seen him last. "Jane!" Teresa said, her voice showing her surprise."Told you I'd come back, Patrick said, smiling at her softly. Teresa hadn't seen him since she was fourteen, they had stayed in touch over the computer, and once in a while he called, but she hadn't been expecting to see him anytime soon."It's been five years," Teresa told him, noticing how his eyes seemed to be taking in every detail about her. It felt almost, yet she ignored the feeling of him seeing through her."Sorry it took so long," Patrick said almost sheepishly. Teresa shrugged and invited him inside."I'm just unpacking some stuff," Teresa said, not even bothering to ask him how he knew where she was. He always seemed to know things like that."I see," Patrick said, kneeling down to help her empty the box she had just set down. Teresa hesitated, not wanting him unpacking her personal stuff. "I'll get the box over there," Patrick said, gesturing to a different box. Obviously he had noticed that she didn't want him looking in that box."Thanks," Teresa said, smiling at him warmly and showing him where to put it. "No problem Tess," Patrick told her, grinning as a diary from the box Teresa was carrying fell onto the floor."You've been writing in it," Patrick stated, picking it up before she could grab it."What did I tell you about touching my stuff?" Teresa asked, holding out her free hand for the diary, which Jane handed over obligingly."Not to," Patrick said, told her, "But I wanted to," he added sounding very much like a seven year old."Well, you don't always get what you want," Teresa told him."Well, you don't," Patrick teased, Teresa ignored the comment."Here's my room, just set it down on the bed," Teresa told him, pointing towards the twin sized bed in the middle of the did as he was told and they both walked back down stairs."Want something to drink?" Teresa asked, putting on the kettle."Tea, please," Patrick told her, sitting himself down on one of her stray chairs."It's good to have you back in town," Teresa told him, smiling as she handed him his tea a few minutes later."It's good to be back" Patrick said, genuinely happy.


End file.
